


【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 04

by lalala5267



Series: 【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 R18 高h [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thor(Marvel) - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalala5267/pseuds/lalala5267
Summary: 现代AU，私设如山。政治不正确黑暗肉欲颓废风，锤富二代，画家，24岁。基贫穷少年，18岁，xing工作者。这个人设比较那啥了，不喜勿点。





	【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 04

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU，私设如山。政治不正确黑暗肉欲颓废风，锤富二代，画家，24岁。基贫穷少年，18岁，xing工作者。这个人设比较那啥了，不喜勿点。

从Loki家里出来，看到手机上二十多个来自他未婚妻的未接来电，Thor再次感到心烦意乱。再次遇见Loki本就是始料未及，而时隔这么久Loki还能如此煽动他的身体和情绪，更是始料未及。对于六年前的这段短暂的交集，Thor一直将其定义为，因为年轻而错把躁动当成爱情的一段错误迷恋，而随着年纪和阅历的增长，他曾自信绝对不会再对任何一个人这样的沉迷。遇到了Jane，她的智慧、宽容和善解人意，让Thor觉得这就是那个应该与他共度一生的最恰当的伙伴。虽然他们之间没有电光火石的激情，但是却有如冬日阳光一般的温暖和安全感。Thor觉得这就是一份成年人爱情最恰当的样子，他应该给这份稳定的感情一个稳定的承诺，也自信自己能够兑现这份承诺。

Loki的再次出现，打破了他所有自以为的成熟、理性和稳定。

而且这一次的诱惑，来得更加汹涌、更加变本加厉，几乎把他的理性清零。他这才反应过来，他作为派对的主角，在结束的时候带着一个男人离开了，丝毫没有考虑过会被别人看见。

恍惚间Thor开着车回到了家，听到管家说他的父亲已经乘坐私人飞机飞回了挪威。而Jane正坐在大厅里等他。

“Thor，你去哪儿了？这么久不接电话，我想，作为你的未婚妻。我有权要一个解释。”Jane努力尽可能平静地发问。

“我……额……我在Party上遇见了一个失去多年前老朋友。刚才手机没开铃声，你的电话也没听见。亲爱的，真是抱歉。”Thor抱住了Jane，抚摸她的头发，而他自己都能感觉出这个解释有多僵硬。

“好吧。下次先告诉我一声行吗？我担心你。”Jane抬头望着Thor，猜疑的表情现在被真诚的关心所取代。这让Thor松了一口气。

Jane选择不刨根问底，给自己的未婚夫一个台阶下。她何尝没有听到过那些关于Thor的性取向的传闻，但是从Thor认识她之后的表现看来，她并不觉得自己充满阳光和正能量的爱人会是传闻中那样，她更相信自己的眼睛。而今天派对结束听说Thor带着一个男人走了，而她打了二十多个电话他都没有接，头一次，猜疑像藤蔓一样爬上了她的心头。但作为一个学者，她的修养告诉她不要做毫无证据的臆测，她选择等Thor回来给她一个解释。而现在这个解释，虽然作为女人的第六感觉得不好，逻辑上确实说得通。所以Jane选择给她的未婚夫一个台阶下，一如她以往的宽容。而那被她勉强压抑的失望，为日后的变故埋下了伏笔。

有了这一次意外的邂逅之后，Thor便忍不住经常找机会和Loki发生关系。Loki有时候会不接电话，或者找不着人，即使能见到的时候，每一次的反应也不是很一样。有时候做的时候毫无反应，有时候又显出一种近乎绝望的投入。精神粗线条如Thor，也感觉到了Loki的变化。Thor给自己的解释是，人嘛，总是会变的，只要还能找到他就好。由于没有住在一起，Jane的这边也勉强能应付，只是找什么借口来推迟婚期着实让他烦心了一阵。而对于道格·克拉克影视制作公司的并购过程受到了阻碍，为他提供了一个还算过得去的理由。

 

这天，在开车出门的路上，Thor看到了Odin品牌的新一季广告，大片里那个熟悉的人让他惊讶到差点没注意红灯。那……明明是Loki！！这让Thor百思不得其解，难道只是长得像而已吗？

一到办公室，Loki立刻让秘书去调阅Odin最新一季大片所有模特的模卡资料。这让秘书也非常诧异，一般Thor并不会过问这么细节的问题，但还是很快就给他取来了。资料上分明是Loki的照片，上面写着他叫Loki Laufeyson，身高188公分，体重75kg，出生于英国。

Thor终于意识到了这不是巧合，Loki现在不是在做那种工作了，而是一名模特。他却以为还在做，理所当然地强迫和半强迫地和他做那么多次，还自以为是明码标价的交易而已。

他突然意识到自己的荒唐，巨大的愧疚仿佛在他心里剜出了一个深坑，他来不及清理自己的思绪，只是夺门而出，驾车向着Loki家的方向飞驰而去。他现在能想到的唯一一件事就是，想要马上见到Loki，抱住他。

Loki开门的一瞬间，Thor觉得自己仿佛如蒙大赦，他抱住Loki，语无伦次地道歉：“对不起……对不起……我真的不知道你不再……我是说，你现在是一个模特……我不应该……”

“停，别说了”Loki打断了他的解释，并推开了他，脸上没有一丝的惊讶。

“你为什么不告诉我，为什么不跟我解释？”Thor下意识的想要使自己的行为显得可原谅。

“解释了我就没有卖过身了？就会让我显得有尊严一些么？还是解释了你就不想睡我了？而即使我现在是个模特，你堂堂时尚界的凯撒大帝Thor Odinson想睡我，我一个没名气的十八线模特除了感激涕零地爬上你的床还有更好的选择么？还不如让你睡爽了又愧疚，好在前途上补偿我。”Loki不假思索地吐出了这串赤裸又难听的恶言，生怕被Thor发现自己只是无法自控才一次又一次地和他做（和谐）爱。

这坦白到无以复加的理由让Thor哑口无言。在这之前关于Loki也对他有感觉，至少对他的身体有感觉这件事的自信，原来纯粹是他的自以为是。原来只要能给Loki想要的“前途”，是谁操他也一样么？随之而来的痛苦与酸涩，在Thor的胸腔里酝酿成了一股暴力的洪流。

“所以，只要能捧红你，谁操你也一样的，对么？”

“是。”Loki干脆地承认道，没有看他的眼睛。

“……好”

Thor强行把Loki的下巴掰过来，让他与他对视，吐出了那个从来他没有对他说过的词：“好的，Loki，如你所愿。我会捧红你，但从此以后，你只能做我一个人的……婊子。”


End file.
